The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 119/707 wherein Class 119 relates to animal husbandry and sub-class 707 includes toys, lures, fetch and related devices.
In its simplest form, the invention relates to a novel board game for pets which is constructed of materials that make the game easy to manufacture, and last longer than prior art board games.